Convalescence
by Lola-2011
Summary: When Hotchner needs a place to recover from his bullet wound he finds himself at the Strauss home. And comfortably so. Part 5 of Lions and Lambs Series.


Convalescence

Somehow when Hotchner pictured Erin's house he pictured a two story cookie cutter at the end of a cul-de-sac in a gated subdivision. Instead he found himself looking out the window of a reclusive estate style home on several sprawling acres of land. The view was absolutely captivating and he couldn't help but wonder what it looked like covered in snow or on a warm summer evening.

"Can I get you anything?"

Hotch turned around to find Erin standing in the doorway of the guest room. "No." he replied. "I was admiring your view."

She joined him at the window. "It's lovely, isn't it?" she replied. "I used to love visiting when I was a child. Being here gave me a sense of peace."

"Family home?"

"My grandparents." she answered. "I don't think I could ever live anywhere else."

"Well after living here who would want to?"

"In the spring when the grass is almost unnaturally green and roses are in bloom is my favorite time of year." she said. "The children are more partial to summer. It's a never ending pool party. You should bring Jack out."

"He loves water. Always has." Hotchner wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him. "Thanks for inviting me." She was about three inches shorter in her bare feet. The perfect height.

She found herself leaning back against him. "I couldn't leave you to the mercy of Dave." she replied "Cuban cigars and Russian vodka wasn't what the doctor ordered."

"I'd much rather be here anyway." He swept her hair away from the side of her neck and placed a delicate kiss against warm, inviting flesh.

Erin closed her eyes at the sensation. "I think we could be getting into a little trouble here."

"You think too much." he whispered into her ear. "Sometimes you just have to relax." he placed another warm kiss against her neck. "Besides I won't tell if you won't.

"It's incredibly good to know that you don't kiss and tell, Agent."

"Mom?" a voice rang out from down the hall. "Mom?"

The pair immediately moved as far apart as possible. Erin made her way toward the door. "I'm in the guest room, Dash."

He appeared in the doorway. "Grace wants to order Chinese for dinner." he told his mother. "But we didn't know if Bond liked it."

"I like Chinese." he told him. "Whatever you order will be fine."

Dashiell nodded. "Yeah, okay." he eyed them suspiciously. "Sorry to interrupt."

"It's fine." Erin assured him. "We were just talking."

The young man tried to hide his smile. "Sure." he said, nonchalantly. "Dinner should be here in about thirty minutes. So you can continue…talking or whatever." he threw a glance at Hotchner and then back at his mother. "Cheese wantons?"

"Of course." she replied. "Extra sauce."

"You got it." he said. "Special requests, Bond?"

Hotchner simply smiled at the nickname even in knowing that the young man was being a bit of a smartass by using it. "No I'm good."

"I'm going to set the table." he told them. "Girls are making a huge mess in the kitchen trying to make cheesecake."

"I'll take care of it." Erin said, watching as Dashiell disappeared down the hallway and to the stairwell.

"Your kid either has the worst timing or the best timing."

Erin bit her bottom lip. She was thinking the same thing. "Maybe we can continue this later."

"That sounds promising."

/

Hotchner leaned up against the bathroom vanity. "Is this going to hurt?" he was already wincing and Erin hadn't even touched him yet.

Erin sat the necessary supplies on the opposite side of the vanity. "Maybe you should have thought about that before you took the kids up on a friendly game of pool."

"Who knew it was going to end so brutally?" he looked down at the small stain of blood on his shirt. "And I didn't even win. I lost to a ten year old."

She laughed softly. "Well in your defense you were injured." she started unbuttoning his shirt. "I don't think it's that bad though."

"Let's see the damage first."

"There would be way more blood than this if it were serious." she pulled his shirt apart and quickly accessed his wound. "You just pulled a stitch."

He looked down to see for himself. "So I'm going to make it?"

"I think so." she replied. "The bleeding has already stopped." she reached for a piece of gauze.

"Be gentle."

"Of course." she carefully covered the wound with the gauze, applying light pressure. "Hurt?"

Hotchner couldn't hide his smile. "You can make it up to me later."

"Oh yeah?" Erin arched a well-defined eyebrow. "I get the opportunity to redeem myself?"

"Most definitely."

She covered the wound with a loose bandage. "All done."

"Not bad." he said. "Don't go quitting your day job or anything."

"A simple thank you would suffice, Hotch."

"I think I can do better than that."

"Oh yeah?"

Hotchner closed in the space between them. "Yeah." his mouth was dangerously close to hers. And everything felt right. It just felt right. His hands settled comfortably on her hips, pulling her to him even more.

Her hands went to his face and their open mouths met softly. A series of smooth, languid, indulgent, kisses followed. And finally when they were brave enough, their lips parted.

"Mmm." she sighed. She actually sighed when his lips left hers.

"Our working relationship may be permanently damaged."

Erin smiled. "Well to be fair it never was that fantastic to begin with."

"Then it wouldn't hurt to explore this further."

"I don't know." she teased. "I may need some more convincing."

His hand slipped to the back of her neck, bringing her mouth closer to his. He pulled her bottom lip between his and slowly released it. "Challenge accepted."

-Finished


End file.
